


打ち上げ花火

by reitsubomi



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, bloodstained
Genre: F/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 短篇。斩月X米莉亚姆。两年后。没啥剧情，就是图一个心理安慰。这CP太冷了我要饿死了。不把斩月DLC吐出来我估计我怎么也不太好。还是剧透注意吧。Tag也不知道打啥才好。





	打ち上げ花火

乡下的风是甜美的。

大城市逐渐被工业革命的黑雾所笼罩，每次呼吸都像是撕心裂肺，将煤烟和硫磺滚滚而来的臭味吸入肺里。马车呼啸而过，在雨天里溅起的泥泞会弄脏姑娘们心爱的裙子。当然马车里的乘客总是不在乎的，他们只会倨傲地催促车夫快些走，免得耽搁了他们享用红茶的时间。破衣烂衫的卖报童在街边吆喝，偶尔会有神色匆匆的绅士扔下几便士。

然而伦敦再不堪，也依旧散发着迷人的光芒。为了万国工业博览会所专门建造的水晶宫仿佛是童话里才有的建筑，在海德公园里熠熠生辉。棕榈树和鲜花、美妙的喷泉、令人眼花缭乱的各种工艺品和发明……感谢科学让人们知道了地球是圆的，以及世界上竟然还有除了英国之外的国家。

当然，并不是所有人都喜欢日新月异的科学技术，起码炼金术士们对所谓的科学深恶痛绝。驱魔师和恶魔猎人似乎也纷纷丢了饭碗，因为人们在怪事发生时，开始倾向于寻求科学的解释。只是怪力乱神的事情依旧存在，总有人声称他们见了恶魔，或是被地精搅翻了院子。但教会总会在此时跳出来，吵嚷着要求人们忠于自己的信仰。

米莉亚姆去过几次伦敦，但每次总赶上下雨。她到小酒馆躲雨的时候，总能听见食客们叽叽咕咕地说着她是个乡下人，带着些嘲弄的语气。不过在米莉亚姆看来，乡下没什么不好，植物的芬芳和清新的空气都是大城市的奢侈品。她不久前和哈利学会了种菜，于是她的后院多了些作物需要照顾。约翰内斯偶尔来探望她，只不过这名炼金术士对于善用自然的恩惠显然不大在行。

但可喜的是，在约翰内斯的帮助下，她身上被水晶侵蚀的部位正逐渐消散，只剩下胸口上的一点点。而她控制恶魔的力量也随之减弱，这一年来几乎变得与普通人无异。米莉亚姆虽然对此感到欣喜，只是偶尔会有些怅然若失。但那并非源自于对力量的迷恋——空荡荡的，她也说不清。

那场灾难过去了两年，逐渐消失在人们的记忆里，只偶尔出现在寓言书或是歌谣中。

少女的生活近乎单调，不过她对此甘之如饴。米莉亚姆住在紧邻森林的一栋小房子里，平日里除了照顾她新种的土豆和玉米，便是帮着约翰内斯整理炼金术的资料。晚上的时候，她偶尔会弹弹琴——村里的好心人送了她一架旧钢琴，以答谢她帮他们赶走了狼群。米莉亚姆每个周末还会到孤儿院去，陪那里的孩子们念书，或是为他们做上两餐。虽然都是些简单的菜色，但孩子们十分喜欢她的手艺。

——一切都是那么简单平和，仿佛她一直都是个普通人，从未和恶魔扯上过关系。

只是在她闲下来的时候，她的思绪总会将她的目光牵到那把日本刀上。她凝视着它，指尖却颤抖着不敢去触碰贴了符咒的刀身。两年了，她再也没去推开刀镡挥过它。

“你是在等那个武士先生吗？”安妮有一次问。她又长高了些，还是那样充满了活力。

“……不，不是。”米莉亚姆挤出了一丝微笑，“他去了很远的地方，不会回来了。”

“可他会飞！”安妮眨了眨眼，笃定地说，“他会飞回来的。”

米莉亚姆不知道是不是该去纠正安妮，可她的眼泪却突然像失了控，顺着脸颊潸然而下。

真古怪。她擦着眼泪对自己说。她确实会为逝去的人掉眼泪——吉贝尔、阿尔弗雷德……可那把刀的主人？……她几乎不敢相信自己会为了斩月哭。

……但也许就像安妮一样，她在潜意识里也相信着他总会回来的。

约翰内斯似乎知晓她的心意，或许他早就从她的眼睛里瞧出了端倪。

“那把刀，”他总是有意无意地避开了那两个字，“你该时常保养一下。我听说日本人很重视他们的爱刀。”

米莉亚姆沉默着点点头，可并不清楚该怎么做。斩月刀的刀鞘上有些细小的刮痕，而不知是不是符咒的缘故，那把刀偶尔还会在夜晚发出微弱的红光。

“万国工业博览会，”金发青年推了推眼镜，“那儿会有很多日本人。你可以向他们打听一下。”

米莉亚姆时常觉得，约翰内斯总拽着她去伦敦是为了让她转换心情，见见不一样的世界，不要总是困在过去的阴影里。博览会上琳琅满目的制品的确让她应接不暇，高速汽轮船、收割机、五花八门的厨具……她深深地被科技的魅力所折服。

少女也同样见到了约翰内斯所说的来自东洋的客人们。只是他们虽然都有一头黑发，却和那个人散发着完全不一样的气息——恭敬、谦和又有礼貌，而非斩月那种自内而外生出的杀气与寒意。他们先是微笑着和她打招呼，而在看见米莉亚姆手中的日本刀后，立刻操着不熟练的英语和她攀谈起来。

“我……我朋友送给我的。”她向他们解释着刀的来历。可她在念出“朋友”二字时，却觉得似乎少了点什么。

日本人们耐心地向她介绍了保养日本刀的方法——如何清洁，如何上油，如何摆放等等，还热情地送了她一套保养的护具。

“这是把破魔刀，”他们端详着闪着森森寒光的刀身说，“它在等他的主人回来。”

米莉亚姆心上一颤，随即问道：“……他会回来吗？”

一名东洋人笑了笑，之后小心翼翼地在刀柄上缠上了一圈黄丝带，仿佛在施某种魔法。“会的，”他将斩月刀还给了她，“每把日本刀都栖居着与主人心意相通的‘灵’……它在呼唤他呢。”

米莉亚姆皱了皱眉，却只从宛若镜面的刀身上瞧见了自己的身影。

“你知道千纸鹤吗？”一名穿着暗色和服的日本人问，“在日本的传说里，折一千只纸鹤就能实现一个愿望。”

他们又不由分说地教了她折纸鹤的方法，还塞给她一些稀奇古怪的物件：几件花里胡哨的浴衣、几把扇子、几个挂在屋檐下的风铃，一包紫阳花的种子，还有些像是炮弹似的烟花。

“盂兰盆节要到了。穿上浴衣跳舞，放烟火。”他们笑着说，“你的朋友也会喜欢的。等他回来了，你们要一起到日本看看。”

他们说完朝她鞠躬告别，然后很快融进了熙熙攘攘的人群之中。

米莉亚姆抱着刀在原地站了很久。

她回去后在闲暇时多了项折纸鹤的爱好，有时候她还会和孤儿院们的孩子们一起折。一千只纸鹤并不是太难的事，但许下的愿望却像是镜花水月，遥遥无期，不过是种美好的愿景罢了。她也清楚。

米莉亚姆把纸鹤串起来，挂在屋里做装饰。有时候会她也会把它们装进玻璃瓶里摆在窗台上，花花绿绿的一排，煞是好看。而当她觉得屋子里太过安静的时候，屋檐下的风铃便会轻轻地响，随着夏风摇曳。前院里的紫阳花很快发了芽，冒出了花苞，就像是要绽放的希望。

斩月的故乡也是这样吗？……她朦朦胧胧地想着，目光又落在那把刀上。而它静静地待在架子上，无法给她一个回答。

米莉亚姆拿起了斩月刀，刀柄上的黄丝带在半空晃了晃。她推开刀鞘，有那么一瞬间似乎透过那把刀看到了他的眼睛。然而她眨了眨眼收回泪水，那寒光闪闪的刀身依旧只映着她自己的身影。

约翰内斯借了些有关日本的书籍给她，还提议在村子里也庆祝一次盂兰盆节。“孩子们会高兴的。”他指了指那些烟花，“我还可以试着再做一些。”金发青年说完又兴奋地搓了搓手，似乎又找到了炼金术的新用途。

米莉亚姆笑了笑，没去阻拦他，也帮着约翰内斯准备起来。

烟花么？……那也不错。

盂兰盆节在日本是告慰祖先，为逝去之人祈祷冥福的日子，而那些去到另一个世界的人会在那一天“回来”待上一会儿。

或许那就是所谓的“幽灵”吧？

她在书上读到这里的时候鼻头一酸，慌忙移开了视线。蓝色的紫阳花一团团的。阳光越过云端刺痛了她的双眼。

米莉亚姆学着做了些日式糕点，又依着先前那些日本人送的浴衣样式做了些给孤儿院的小孩子们穿——当然炼金术在这里面多多少少也帮了些忙。

“很适合你，米莉亚姆。”安妮帮她系腰带的时候说，“和你眼睛的颜色一样。”

她低头看了看那件淡蓝色的浴衣，那上面印着些牵牛花的图案，倒是又添了几分俏皮。

“武士先生会喜欢的。”安妮又补充道。

“……或许吧。”米莉亚姆笑了一下，然后和安妮往村子里的广场上走。约翰内斯自告奋勇地要为众人放烟火。

烟花的爆裂声盖住了夏蝉的鸣叫和人们的欢呼。夜空里升起了一团团五颜六色的烟火，抢夺了属于群星的光芒，绽放、散开，坠落，洒下万点金光，最终消弭于夜风之中。

“真美啊。”安妮说。

喧嚣将米莉亚姆隔绝在人群之外，那股难以言喻的哀伤蓦然间袭击了她，在她的心上撬开了个空洞。

……一瞬间也好。

少女双手合十，对着此起彼伏的烟花许愿。

“你哭了，米莉亚姆？”安妮问，“……你是想武士先生了吗？”

她揉了揉眼睛，没去回答安妮的问题。“我忘了拿做好的团子和人形烧。”她轻声说，然后快步向家的方向走去。脚下的雪駄差点儿让她绊了一跤。

如果当时她再早点赶到的话，那个人是不是就不会从她眼前消失了呢？

她总是那样想。

“交给你了，米莉亚姆。”

她的泪水不受控制地流了下来。或许有那么一两滴溅到了盛放的紫阳花上。

屋子里漆黑一片，只偶尔会被烟火的光芒点亮。

“……你会回来吗？”她有些歇斯底里地冲着那把刀喊道。然而斩月刀仍旧静静地待在黑暗中，一如往常。

少女颓然地伏在桌子上，抽泣声淹没在铺天盖地的烟火爆裂声之中。

有些不切实际的幻想就像白日梦一样，该早点清醒过来。她默默地对自己说。他不会回来了。

这时一阵突然而至的强风吹开了窗子，刮得一串串的纸鹤来回摇晃。屋檐下的风铃不停地响，连成了一支不成调子的夜曲。

米莉亚姆起身去关窗，眼角的余光捕捉到一道若有似无的红光。她扭过头去，只见那把日本刀的刀身忽明忽暗，仿佛黑暗中的灯塔。她急忙向前奔去，却听到了一阵不属于自己的脚步声。她立刻僵在原地，心脏疯狂地跳动着。那声音和她第一次听到时的一样，带着一股陌生的熟悉。

窗外上升的烟火照亮了昏暗的房间。

她慌忙眨了眨眼，害怕又是自己的错觉——斩月站在不远处望着她，嘴角似乎有一丝若有若无的微笑。

她说不出话来，喉头像是塞满了棉花。她屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地往前挪，害怕将眼前的“幽灵”惊走。可他没有消失，在烟火的光芒黯淡后还立在那儿，似乎也向前走了两步。

米莉亚姆张开双臂，却仍是担心自己扑个了空。她的身子向前倾，很快触碰到了实实在在的斩月，一股熟悉的味道窜进了她的鼻子里，是铁锈混着洋甘菊的味道。

男人讶异地张开嘴，过了半天才开口问道：“……你在做什么？”

“确认你是不是幽灵。”她哽咽道，“他们说幽灵会在这一天回来。”

“我不是那种虚幻的东西。”斩月轻哼了一声，语气有点儿不屑。

“……所以是真的？”

“是真的。”他低声说，目光落在斩月刀和满屋的纸鹤上，“……我在深渊里听见了你的声音。”

米莉亚姆哭出声来。

见惯了大风大浪的武士忽然间慌了手脚，无所适从了好一会儿才终于伸手抱住了她。“浴衣很好看。”他像是搜肠刮肚般地挤出这么一句，然后又亡羊补牢地柔声说，“……我回来了。”

漫天的烟火照耀着他的面容。斩月露出了微笑。

她听了后破涕为笑，抬起头对他说道：“欢迎回来。”


End file.
